Beautiful Crimes
by DawnBerlitz
Summary: Modern AU. Elizaveta Hedervary- a confused young woman unsure of what she wishes to do in life- moved to Berlin about a year ago and really didn't care much for the locals. Of course, when you work at a gas station, you come into contact with a lot of people, and Gilbert Beilschmidt- rich, young, and devilishly handsome- just happened to be looking for trouble one night.


_This fic is set in modern day Berlin. I will warn everyone right now that this is not for the faint of heart I suppose. It isn't meant to be something of a fluffy fic at all. It is dark and very much sadly could be a real situation anywhere at any time._

_This fanfiction contacts triggering and dark themes and for now, as to not give too much about it away I will say it contains nonconsenual sex. Which is basically a less scary way of stating rape. If you feel this not your type of fic then so be it but I would turn away now if it isn't._

_If you've made it up to this point then congrats! I haven't managed to scare you away yet! Yay! Now I do not ever expect reviews but I do love feedback and I read each and every review on my stories as I enjoy finding out people's opinions of my stories and my writing skills. It very much makes my day to see reviews!_

_Now, I know my writing skills aren't as great as some amazing Hetalia Fanfiction writers but I try and if you have any pointers on how I can improve my writing then I so greatly appreciate it! As well as if you ever would like to make any sort of fanart or anything else(which I doubt this will be popular enough to get but hey a girl can dream) just let me know in the reviews, I love seeing fanart and all that stuff, it boosts my confidence ten times.  
><em>

_Alright, now that you've made it through my nonsensical rambling you may go on ahead and begin this fic. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>~BEAUTIFUL CRIMES~<strong>

_Pairing(s): Gilbert Beilschmidt/Elizaveta Hedervary/Roderich Edelstein (Prussia/Hungary/Austria)_

_Summary: Modern AU. Elizaveta Hedervary- a confused young woman unsure of what she wishes to do in life- moved to Berlin about a year ago and really didn't care much for the locals. Of course, when you work at a gas station, you come into contact with a lot of people, and Gilbert Beilschmidt- rich, young, and devilishly handsome- just happened to be looking for trouble one night._

* * *

><p>She had never understood the hype with the rich, famous, and elite. They were just regular people so why did people always seem to treat them differently?<p>

Her eyes checked over the store inventory list one last time before she set it down under the counter.

"Everything is in place and stocked back up. I get to finally go home…" She mumbled to herself, before grabbing her purse and the keys to the small gas station shop she worked in. Another dreary day over for the twenty-four year old Hungarian woman and another dreary day would follow. She was sure of that much.

When she stepped outside the cold air bit into her skin, nipping at her nose and she tightened her jacket around her petite body. Autumn was fast approaching, she could feel it in the air, it was dry and bitter and made the trees shiver. Autumn in Budapest would be beautiful at this time of year, not too hot, not too cool. Here in Berlin though autumn was different in Elizaveta Hedervary's own eyes. It was very beautiful yes, but it was a different kind of beauty than what she had grown up with. It was never quite the same to her.

Humming softly to herself the young woman took out the keys to the store and began the tedious process of locking up for the night. First there was setting the alarm system up in case of a break in. Then there was locking up with the keys and after she had to of course double check to make sure everything was set up correctly. The owner had fired more than 5 people for not locking up correctly. As Elizaveta finished she couldn't help but have the nagging feeling she was being watched but it was probably just because it was late and the roads were pretty much deserted at this hour.

Another gust of cold air hit her in the face when she turned around and started walking to her car, silence for a moment before the sound of a car revving up in the distance and she glanced to the side, seeing headlights out of the side of her vision and a car speeding forward and pulling into the gas station and stopping abruptly. Elizaveta could only manage to roll her eyes hearing the sound of loud music coming from inside. The windows were tinted, the high beams on and under the car were LED color changing lights. All and all it was a very fancy looking car, very very expensive and she could only assume by the way it looked that it was one of the Beilschmidt cars.

The story behind those was one Elizaveta knew well from reading magazines when there was no one in the store and tabloids and other senseless garbage. Beilschmidt Enterprise was started by two brothers who came from not much of anything. Parents died when they were young, they lived with their grandfather from then on. Ludwig Beilschmidt is the president of the company, twenty-three, and the brains behind it all. Gilbert Beilschmidt the CEO, twenty-six, was more of the action behind the plan, the driving force. Now the reason these two were in the tabloids so much was because of how rich and how attractive they were considered. They were young, handsome, and filthy rich, everything that a lot of German girls looked for in a man nowadays, to be there fairytale prince. Elizaveta herself did not believe in happy endings, nor did she believe fairytale princes existed, and if they did then they held dark secrets no doubt. But that was the way she thought and apparently many girls here in Germany would beg to differ her thoughts on the Beilschmidt brothers, not that she really cared enough to listen.

Elizaveta simply stood there and stared at the car for a few minutes, feeling irritation well up inside of her, she did not want to deal with some rich arrogant prick this late at night. The only people she really would have the time and patience to help that night were some unfortunate woman or family with kids. She'd always loved little kids…And she knew for a fact by the standoffish nature of how he'd pulled in, the music blaring, the sleek black car, that this was definitely a bachelor. Male. She'd worked there long enough to be able to read people by their cars because frankly she'd seen it all in the past year she'd worked there. So choosing not to deal with this man was the easiest thing for her to do, so she simply turned and started to walk, unfortunately her boss had a weird thing where employees had to park out in the field, she'd never had an issue with it before but something about this just seemed different, tonight was eerier than most nights.

Not even a moment after she started walking the car went silent, the music stopped but the headlights still shined on her, now it was just very silent, save the dull hum of the lights coming from the gas station. Elizaveta exhaled softly, seeing her breath as a cold wisp, almost like a little ghost, dancing in the air before it disappeared.

"We're closed."

Elizaveta called over her shoulder as she continued to walk. She called it loud enough for whomever it was to hear her so she didn't see the point in stopping and wait for the man to get out of his car so she could tell him face to face, she'd never been a big fan of talking to people face to face. There was a silence in the air for a few moments before the sound of the door opening and someone stepping out of the car broke the silence, causing her to stumbled for a moment and there was the unnerving silence between the two people standing there in the cold unforgiving autumn night.

"Would you be a dear and open back up for me sweetheart?"

Came the very eerie voice, cold as ice, sly as a snake, waiting in the grass for an opportunity to bite.


End file.
